Interdimensional OC Assasination
by You never knows
Summary: An assassin who work to kill OCs for money and progresses. However,it revealed that it not easy to do so. Will have multiple OCs.T-rated for safety. First fic so expect some short chapter. [Warning : First chapter have lot of errors]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey** **guys! Story Messer here. my** **first story BUT I know some formats and stuffs**

"Stop saying like that, Author"

 **Wait Dark, are you start calling me like that? Whatever we going with the introduction!**

"Nope, just go with the story!"

 ** _I don't really own Hyperdimension Neptunia and OCs except Dark and this are belongs to their respective owners._**

* * *

 **"Bold and quotes are author"** _Italics are thoughts **Bolds and Italics for special attacks**_ **Bolds for reference?**

 _ **Chapter 1 : Interdimensional Assassination Plan.**_

At unknown place...

"Are we going to do this?"

 **"Yes, we must assassinate are major problem for our success"**

"Very well then" I nods for can guess who am I? Its me, Dark the assassin! Well I working with someone and I got lot of paid if I we're planning were to kill 3 people and several people I won't mention that was preventing some of our operation.

 **"What you waiting for? Go to this dimension and kill him"**

I went to a dimensional portal and I ready myself with sniper and a sword.

* * *

 ***5 minutes later***

When I open my eyes, I already on some buildings that, I looking around for my targets.I finally saw them in one building I know that do I know? I already been in Hyperdimension several times! I taking my position and took a deep breath as I look at the are playing make my job easie- wait one of them kind of out of focus? Whatever, loading with Poison and Anti-share Crystal ammos.

 ***loud bang***

I shot one of my targets and I believed her name is that, firing another shot and I saw my primary target saw me and trying to chase me.I run away then because of I'm an assassin not a soldier! That last long until when he landed in front of me.I smiles.

"So...What do you want on your tombstone?" I asked

* * *

I get hold of my sword and clashed with his sword.

 ***Clang***

"So...why attack the CPU?" He asks

Wait I feel I going to laugh but I get hold of it."Contract, and I have personal gripe with her, missed my other 2 targets,you were one of well I'll rectify the situation right now!" I yelled

I swing my sword at him.

"AUGH!" He yelled in pain huh? Something fall of from his pockets but thats doesn't matter

"Heh...I thought this would be a challenge, yet you're still not strong enough to defend your precious CPU"I have no chance to dealt with job is too get back up and pick that card.

"You want to know something? If you keep this up and don't come in to the police quietly... ***huff*** you're going to have a bad time"Did he threatening me? DID HE FREAKING THREATENING ME? HAHAHHA that's funny!

"What do you going to do with it? I taunted. What he going to do with that card?

"This"He insert it into his bracelet and transformed? **"More info in Re:birth: Gaurdians"** Wait what the?

"Warned you"He say that while swing his sword on me! Man that hurts.

"You wanted to see what I can do? Fine! **_Thousands Blazing"_** he the hell? Raining blazes? And that still hurt!

"Dammit"I said in pain.I do fell onto the preparing another attack.

"I'm not done with you yet!"Oh c'mon" _ **Blinking Decapitation!"**_ He jumped from the rooftop and...my eyes going crazy? He hit me in the hurt freaking much! I still standing and he landed behind me.

"You're through! _**Chain attack!"**_ He split into 3 and strike me with 3 in a row.I don't know how much longer I can stand.

 _"_ ** _FINISHING TOUCH!"_** Did his sword grow 3x of it size? He swing at me and...wait did he stop? I saw guards from here..

"Why you attacks the CPU?"...In pain I feel want to laugh but still..

"You...you're just like the others, Power at your fingers make a CPU more powerful the closer you are to ...2-3 of my next targets were you want to know their names, I will tell you them but not like its going to help much...Andrew, Tamazaki and my most recent targets among you..Neptune, Plutia...Tehg..heh"I taken by guard after that.

* * *

At somewhere nearby...

 **"Hmph..that guy defeated him...I shall remember you... I going to free Dark. *walks away***

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So thats it, leave review and I will check reviews to answer.**

 **Also, I may like to recommend you guys to read stories following below for some infomations.**

 **Re:Birth: Gaurdians**

 **Hdn-a digital adventure**

 **By the way, I need some OCs! PM me and I may show up a bit in next chapter : The Grand Escape**

 **See you all and good reading!**

 **(P.s : I need 2 OCs in Protagonist's side and 1 OC in Antagonist side)**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Grand Escape

**As you can see last time,there lots of errors and also short chapter.**

 **Now I don't see any OC coming.**

 **Well lets just continue the story I think.**

 _ **I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia and OCs except Dark and this story. Those are belongs to their respective owners**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : The Grand Escape**

 **At the Planeptune's Prison (Dark Pov-I was just trying to put prespective now)**

That guy failed my plan. What I going to do? Well at least I can make clone of myself using my fraction of power.

 ***few minutes later***

There we go, now I can continue my job without going out from prison.

"Can you go to different dimension?"I asked

"Of course, well surely you going to stay here for long time"I almost thought he taunted but he's me.

 ***Wind sounds***

Well,he's gone but I hope he success with my job.

Now what I going to do?

Sleep?

Look around?

Escape?

Fight?

I feel like nothing to do except look around...

 ***few hours** **later***

Why I feel bored...not but its been HOURS already!

Well I should take a nap.

...

...

...

Why I need to stay in this damn prison...

* * *

 **At the another dimension...**

Well I arrived at my targets location, I just saw some people on the basilicom I think...one of them put apple on the other one's head?

Why do I feel funny right now.

He throws a combat knife and...more like missed.

Whoa, I think she's mad at him. Well, I finished my trap.

Wait, did he fall? That makes my job easier!

...

...

He looking at me.I guess he don't see me yet.

I stepped to the light and rushes at him.

Well I feel this too ea- Ow, he really did some counter attack though.

"First and only warning, give yourself up and I won't hurt you...much" Well, I don't hold back such a simple threat!

"I will not back down, young one. You're are the second weakest of the lot I have to kill" I said

"Huh?" He said in confusion.

"Well first, I will tell you the name of your executioner. My name is Dark and from what I have seen your power is nowhere near even my fraction of me as I'm currently stuck in some cell so I sent a fraction of my power here to kill you as you not as strong as 3% of my strength in that form"I said. I know what he going to think next. "Oh and I have Anti-share Crystal set up in the area" I saw he making a mad face.

"Well played" He rushes at me. **"ACTIVATE SP SKILL : HONOUR EDGE!"** Wait WHAT?!

He charge with flamed rapier then change ti torrent of water well I deflect it up well I evaded his attack. Wait did he smirk? I look up...I feel it the end. Sharp leafs strikes at me.

"Now tell me who are the others you were going to kill NOW!" He scream while he put his rapier on my throat. Well I just sigh...now even he ask that.

"Over already is that all you have...I expected more still I'll tell you since it won't matter anyway. There namesake Tamazaki, Andrew,Bryce and then there's you... wait there's one other guy but so far I'm aware as he's human so I can't kill him until he became god. If ever I forget his name, its hard to pronouce g...g...I know its begin with a g. Thats it sorry but I'll be off for now. Watch your back heh" I disappeared into nothing...

* * *

 **At the prison...**

 ***few hours later***

That was a long nap.

Still, I felt my fraction of me lost and came back to me.

What a bummer...

Its night now but I don't feel like to sleep.

 ***Boom!***

What the hell? Where that coming from?!

"Get him!"

"Don't let him escape!"

"Whoa! Whats going on here?" I asked on one of the guards.

"Someone breaches this prison!"He answers it.

Really? Someone is going to let me escape?

"Hey! Drop the weapo-" He got shot before he finishes his sentences.

 **"Hey, want to escape?"**

Oh its the boss! How he rescue me anyway?

"Yeah" I said

 **"Ok lets get out of here!"**

We being chased by the guards but we managed to get out from that damn prison.

"Hey, how about the plan now?" I asked

 **"Try focus on this dimension"**

"Ok" We walked away

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well I finally make no errors this time.**

 **I'm sorry for short chapter but I'm lack of ideas.**

 **I give this little trivia :**

 **Who was the guy Dark fighting?**

 **Answer in reviews and like the other chapter, I recommend you guys to read the stories below :**

 **Re:Birth: Gaurdians**

 **hdn-a digital adventure**

 **That all for now and I didn't find any review so far...**

 **Well see ya...wait I may read the PMs if you guys haves.**

 **I don't know what to say but I need to hold this sniper for reason right now becau-**

 **"** Come here you Story Messer"

 **Even Plutia found me right now...**

 **Sorry but bye and YOU CAN'T CATCH ME PLUTIA!**

 **(P.s : How did she even breaches here?)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Rises of the Syndicate

**Well guys...I still didn't sense any reviews.**

 **I currently settled Plutia 'problems' as right now...**

"Why did you tied me?"

 **First, you breaches the area.**

 **Second, why you want to torture me NOW?**

"..."

 **Ok as well as I did tiny error..I make sure there's no error in this chapter.**

 **Now here we go and I never forget the Disclaimer.**

 _ **I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia and OCs except Dark and this story. Those are belong to their respective owners**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Rises of the syndicate**

 **At somewhere on a random island...**

I was thinking about last time

 ***Flashback***

I was walking out of the prison.

Unfortunately, that guy coming in from the stairs..blocking us.

"Oh look who is it?" I asked

What he going to do this time?

"Oh great, there's more of you!?" He exclaimed

"Trust me, we're not here for you" I said " I'm breaking out, and my friend here is grabbing something for a client"

"...I honestly could care less, but you're not leaving!" He shouted at me

"Yeah about that... I am" I said

Before he could do anything, I quickly hold my sniper and shot him in the stomach.

"FFFFFFFFF********************CCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK" He shouted in pain.

But seriously, how long he swearing like that?

 **"Come on lets go"** My boss said **"I don't like keep clients waiting,especially since it** **Arfoire"**

We leave the area and I heard the girl shouted from far.

"BRYCE!" Thats what I heard..

 ***one hour later***

We on our base of our syndicate and I went to my room and rest..

I heard my boss and Arfoire talking...

 **"Here the item you needed"**

"Thank you, how you deal with the Bryce guy?"

 **"We may have some difficulty while dealing with him"**

"I see.."

 **"About the pay, where is he?"**

"I'm sure he arrive in a minute"

A guy? Is he joining us or something?

 **"Ok then thank you for making business with us"**

What I heard is Arfoire leaving and my boss calling me.

 **"Dark, come to my room"**

I leave my room and I saw a guy from far..

"I'm here. Why did you calling me?" I said

 **"I want to introduce you with him"**

What happen next is he come in..

He wearing a dark grey hoodie on with matching cargo pants and wears tan hiking boots.

 **"This is Shinji. He a reaper and also working with you from now on"**

"Hey Shinji, my name is Dark and nice to meet you" I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you too" He said

I feel like my job easier with him..

 ***Flashback ends***

What I thinking now is who Arfoire?

I never meet her or know her.

I going to meet my boss...

 **"Hey Dark, are you have any question to ask?"**

"Yes, can I know who is Arfoire?"

 **"She is our ally to eliminate the OC or maybe dominate this dimension..."**

"Ok boss"

Wow, dominate dimension huh?

I want to know more about Shinji...

I went to his room then...

I greeted by him while playing games?

"Hey Dark, come in!" He invited me

"Sure" I accepted

I ask him while playing games

"Hey Shinji, how do you think about this syndicate?"

"It nice to be here and kill stuffs"

"Oh ok" I smiled

We playing games for long until...

 **"All assassins, report to meeting hall immediately!"**

"Well, lets go" I said

"Looks like our boss now planning something huh?" He was excited

We went to meeting room and met with several assassin like me except I'm their leader..

 **"We have enough requirements to declare war on this dimension. We have an army of gunners ready in ground floor. I called you to weaken the CPUs and a guy named Bryce. Dark,Shinji and I go to Planeptune. You guys go to Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox. Understood?"**

"Yes, Boss!"

 **"Dark,come to my room. I have something for you.."**

"Huh?" I said in confusion..

I followed him to his room and he take a device.

 **"What I going to give you is Dark power which give you some skills attack and also strengthen you. I tell you about the skills:**

 **Orbital Star is an attack which summon 5 orbs that surround and shoot beams and crushes to the enemy.**

 **Doom Balls is an attack that summon 8 Dark shots that give a powerful knockback when it hit the last one. It also hurt.**

 **Obliterated Shot is an powerful attack that shoot a very powerful Dark poison bullet which give a poison and stuns.**

 **And last one is an EXE drive.**

 **Fortified Dark Beam is an** **powerful** **attack that give enemy 4 slashes with your sword and shoots a powerful fortified beam.**

 **You will know how to use EXE by yourself"**

"What a long explanation. Wait are you already absorbed Dark power on me?"

 **"Yes. How are you don't even notice while I explain it to you?"**

"I don't know..."

 **"Well lets broadcast our declaration of war"**

We going to a camera room and prepare some stuffs.

"3"

"2"

"1"

 **"To all CPUs of Gamindustri, this is the leader of Interdimensional Assassins. We are declaring war to all of you. We will defeat your precious guy, Bryce. No one will stop us and we won't accept defeat. Prepare yourself, CPUs of Gamindustri"**

"What a long details of declaration of war, Boss" I said

 **"Now lets prepare the army"**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Wow, that kinda long chapter I think.**

 **Anyway, I thanks to AIYF for idea of an OC, Shinji.**

 **Well since we know on above, Plutia still tied on the wall and now she's sleeping.**

"Zzz..."

 **How cute when she sleeping..**

 **Anyway,I recommend to read these stories,Yes it the same one:**

 **Re:Birth: Guardians (changed name :P)**

 **hdn-a digital adventure**

 **and maybe the sequel of Hyperdimension Neptunia : A dimensional trip**

 **That all for now and...I might update the story once a week and not reply to any PMs..**

 **Happy reading guys!**

 **(P.S : I have a talk with AIYF and this chapter I made is sequel to Re:Birth: Guardians : Chapter 14**


	4. Chapter 4 : Unfinished Chapter

**Hey all, also this is a weekly chapter for now**

 **Soon maybe I update again**

 **Well we got review from Tehg**

 **Yeah, he can be little bit funny but he is dangerous by the way.**

 **And a review from black ej what? Sorry I can't remember...**

 **What the hell you mean?**

 **Now disclaimer and I hope the someone can read it for me though..**

 **[THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT DUE TO SLOW INTERNET DAMMIT I MAD NOW!]**

 _ **I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia and OCs except Dark and this story. Those are belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : New Ally and Great Report?**

 **Shinji Pov (It changed huh?)**

I on some tree...scouting.

As well I wrote some report to do...

What I saw right now is lot of people surround a guy in a coffin.

Maybe he the one that stop Arfoire from stealing his bracelet..

But..

Why he in the coffin?

That was weird.

I should tell boss later.

I drink some water I brought for few moment...

And that guy exploded into pixels?

...

...

Well less job for us to take care hehe

I carry my Dual-Bladed Scythe and left the area.

Now where was that guy passed out then?

* * *

 **? POV**

"Urrgh,what happen?"

I get back up and...remember that time..

I hate thrown into the wall by him.

How he would mad with that crappy dolphin?

* * *

 **Dark Pov**

"I need some rest..." I said

Well I in charge for upgrading weaponary for our attack in another dimension...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Due to my condition..I mad as well I made 1k word chapter before then I got slow internet..dammit..**


	5. Chapter 5 : New Dimensional Plan!

**I make last chapter short**

 **This was supposed to wrote on the last chapter**

 **This chapter will have some from chapter 4**

 **Also Shinji and I stunned Plutia only because Plutia went crazy in HDD form**

 **That was creepy though**

"Yeah..."

 **Finally Shinji and I agree to make him read the disclaimer. Read it**

"You never knows does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia and OCs except Dark and this story. Those are belongs to their respective owners. Hows that?"

 **Looks great. By the way,0n3dgegaming planned something on his story. He PMed me that Dark and the others can't interfering until its time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : New plan of conquering the dimension**

 **Dark Pov**

So Shinji, 50 gunners and I stading in front of the portal

"Listen up! We going to seige this dimension for long time. Prepare for any consequences!" I shouted

"Yes sir!" They said in unison

We gone in the portal and everything goes black...

* * *

"Huh? Are we arrived?" I asked

I woke up on a bed. Seems boss already make the preparation huh?

I saw a note...

"Do whatever it takes and kidnap the CPU candidates. Huh...that seems odd, maybe it working as planned" I said while reading the note

Before I could do anything, my boss called from the Bryce's dimension

"Hey boss, is anything happens over there?"

 **"Yes, some strange energy circling around here. Chaos happen between people and the CPUs except the sadist gone mad. We closed the border and shoots anyone who tresspassing. It has to do with the report Shinji scouted. Hows going in there?"**

"Seems fine and I read the note. Why you want us to kidnap the CPUs candidates?" I asked

 **"I want them to weakened and also I want you to keep an eye on Uni. She can give benefit to us later on as I injected something on her. Now prepare the army and go to the broadcast room before go to the hangars. This going to be long fight. I also prepared some special ship for you!"**

 ***End call***

After that I think...what ship boss prepared for me?

Before that I feel hungry

I think the others woke up

"Hey Shinji!" I shouted while wave on him

"Hey man! Did you read the note?" He asked

"Yeah, also boss prepared special ship in hangar" I said

"Really? Tell me later in canteen" He said

We went to canteen and saw few gunners eating

I ordered some food while Shinji picked up the seats

"So what boss say in the call?" He asked

"He said the situation in the dimension in chaos and our syndicate closed the border" I answered

"I see.." He nods

 ***Few minutes later* (Texting in tablet problems...***

We entered the hangars as Shinji standed beside me.

"Alright gentlemen! We start seige on 1400 Hour. Check the position and the coordinates before time is come. I don't want anyone missed the target" Giving orders as usual

"Yes sir" They agreed

They jumped in their on aircraft (looks like tron aircraft but without trons) while Shinji, Shadow and I wen- wait a second..when did he came here? Nevermind, we went in a cruiser type craft and all of us went fly

"I believe I can fly.." I sing a song..

"Copyright -,-" Shinji reminds me..

"Sorry.." Well..

I looked at the time..

Its 1100 Hours

I always not worry a bit about the others. The aircrafts equiped with laser cannons and the cruiser equiped with 4 pulse cannons and 1 laser blaster.

I feel proud of my boss

I checking the location, the basilicom look purple...maybe its Planeptune

All 50 fighters divide into 5 squads

It coded as Alpha, Beta,Delta, Gamma and Theta

I contacted the leaders

"All squadron leaders, report in" I said

"Alpha on your order, sir"

"Beta holding position"

"Delta has recorded the enemy location, sir!"

"Gamma's guns loaded to shot down the enemy"

"Theta's fury will unleashed on them"

I satisfied on the reports

"We will meet again, Tehg" I smirks

* * *

 **Boss (Me) Pov**

 **I checking the reports sent by Dark**

 **They prepared based on the plan**

 **I looked at Gamindutri using binoculars...**

 **Everything in chaos**

* * *

 **What the heck?! Why you co-**

 **"SHUT UP!"**

 ***Technically difficulties***

* * *

 **I have lot of lists..**

 **Preparing some tech to complete**

 **I can't even get out while thing is ULTIMATELY HOT OUT THERE?!**

 **I just have to contact Dark**

 **Reading results of tests**

 **Preparing an army**

 **Upgrading weapons**

 **Getting some advanced tech**

 **SO MANY STUFFS**

 **Now where are we...**

 **I contacted Dark but no response...**

 **Is the line blocked?**

 **Shit..**

 **Border closed and now..**

 **I need to go Tehg dimension...**

 **Steven is on his own**

 **Now..**

 **In front me is a portal..**

 **I asked my guards to keep things safe..**

* * *

"Looks like its the end of the chapter"

"Also guys, Author is busy right now so I replaced him"

"See you guys in next chapter hehe"

 **[Edited to keep 0n3dgegaming happy]**


	6. Announcement

**Hello guys, I have to announce that I be off for 2 weeks**

 **And Online on the weekends on the 2 weeks...it like loops.**

 **I may have missed chapters but yeah...**

 **To 0n3dgegaming : Yeah, I was supprised what you typed in your PM**

 **Okay thats all for now..**

 **Why I not online for each 2 weeks?**

 **School stuffs**

 **See you all later and peace out!**


	7. Chapter 6: Newest plan

**Finally one week school holiday for me!**

 **That was long 2 weeks**

 **I was just catch up with 2 Stories**

 **Also..I wanted to make this chapter long enough**

 **By the way...I had to hold my blade as-**

 ***Crash***

 **Really? She arrives already!?**

"*sadistic noise* Oh You never knows"

 **Dammit Tehg..**

 **Shinji! Wrap this quick and keep this area safe from her!**

"You never knows do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia(,Sadie) and the OCs except Dark and this story. Those are belong to their respective owners. *hold A723 Mk I (This my idea you know!)* Lets rock 'n roll!"

 **At least I have more people...**

 **[I may have some mood in writing]**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Bigger seige! (Sequeling from Chapter 17 hdn-a digital adventure)**

 **Shinji Pov**

Dammit...Dark is down. Things always happens like this...

Wow..

I should contact the leaders

"All leaders, Dark is uncouncious inside the Prison! Search and capture Tehg and the CPUs except the one Dark told you!"

"Alpha on the way"

"Really? Uncouncious?"

"More fighting give me more fun"

"I found their location"

"I sent my squadron to the area, Gamma 1"

Teamworking huh?

Thats good

"Hey Shadow,how going in the weapon room?" I say using the radio like I used on the leaders..

"Weapon check...well its fine here!"

"Ok" I say

Same thing over and over...

* * *

 **Boss Pov (me?)**

 **After few hours after I went to the portal..**

 **I want to see Shinji**

 **I have my personal aircraft**

 **And stronger**

 **Well...**

 **I check Bryce's dimension using probe and**

 **Wait WHAT THE F*CK?!**

 **Why they playing the cards?**

 **Wait...I supposed to see Shinji not seeing they playi-**

 **Is someone mad?**

 **Nevermind..**

 **I mount up to my aircraft and fly to Dark's cruiser**

 **I also scheduled my plan on the other dimension**

 **No its not Bryce!**

 **By the way, anyone may talking about me...**

 **Wait a minute...**

 **Checking the camera...**

 **Thats fews day later scene**

 **WHAT THE HELL!**

 **I configured it back**

 **I saw (using probe) they talking something about corruption and going to Lowee...**

 **Huh, well I need to delay them..**

 **Calling my officer..**

 **"Hey Michael (his name and I just think it suddenly), I want you to go the middle of the lane between Planeptune and Lowee. Open the border and delay them. If you can, kill Bryce" I said using phone**

"Yes sir"

 **With that done, I saw the cruiser already..**

* * *

 **[Meanwhile]**

 **? Pov**

I stalking Bryce

He with the CPUs huh?

 ***Crack***

Crap.. did I step on something

I quickly run to the tree and hide

"Did you hear something?"

"Noope.."

Phew..

Well I should go to where boss want me to go to the lane...

 **[If you guys cleaver, you know who he is]**

* * *

 **Dark Pov**

Urgh... that was hurt

Damn... they escaped

I don't know Tehg can knock me out like that

Hmph, he will feel my rage on him

Right now...

I need to go back to my cruiser...

* * *

 **Shadow Pov**

Well I just got all weapons ready

Just well..

I got bored and Shinji invited me to play with him

We played some FPS games...

And well...

It been 2 hours since we played

I saw some target at Lastation

"Shoot it!" Shinji said

Well some guns ready to go

 ***Boom (cannon sound effect)***

I can see building destroyed

"Hahahah, Factories destroyed"

"Lets wait until time is right" Shinji said

Well more waiting

How boring...

...

..

...

..

...

..

...

That not good if I want to idle right?

I can see boss from here..

* * *

 **Michael Pov**

After got the call from the boss..

I made announcement to the others

 _"Attention! We have order from the boss. Ready our tanks and cannons. Open the borders and ready our aircrafts! We going to battle the group that on their way to Lowee"_ Using microphone I just feel tired quickly..

As well I the leader of 1st Batalion

This going tricky...

Also I read a book about Bryce...

He really strong huh..

I hope we can win the battle..

Yet I doubt my batalion can lose..

They are the best tanks in our syndicate

Also with air support..

I can feel the air of victory..

* * *

 **[Temporary Cliff Hanger]**

 **I think she is fighting with Shinji and the others now...**

 **Oh the fighting stopped..**

 **Wait, I have feeling this is not good...**

"There you are..." Plutia said

 **Ah no no don't... You dirty hell damn Sadie!**

 **Wait.. I think she success to capture me**

 **Why Tehg...why...**

* * *

 **Shinji Pov**

Well after the waves of fire stopped..

We decided to check the map

"So the industrial sites of Lastation has heavily damaged.."

 **[This is Tehg's dimension! Don't misunderstanding!]**

"Did our cannon did that much" He said

"I guess so.."

I check radar as the boss arrived

"Hey boss,come in"

 **"So you guys did the great job"**

"Thank you" We said in unison

He left the room after that

"So how about the candidate.." I said

"She maybe taking the effect now.."

"Ok"

* * *

 **A/N**

Argh that was hurt in the fight..

Wait wheres You never knows?

Goddammit he captured

Well as well I hate to say that this story have some delay so..

See ya

 **[Somewhere else]**

 **Goddammit NO! THAT FREAKING HURT!?**


	8. Chapter 7 : Bombarding

"Hey guys,You never knows isn't here for reason as well last time get captured by...Sadis-"

 ***knock knock***

"Wait...is someone there?"

 **Yes it is -.-**

"Wait,I thought you go-"

 **I don't want to mention about it...**

"Okay..."

 **Head to reviews...**

* * *

 **To Tehg2000 : Why you order her!? I know it hurts!**

 **Dark : Well he need to feel my wrath!?**

 **To Augustan Pierson : Who cares? You going to messed up anyway...**

* * *

 **Ok Dark,don't get mad at him...**

 ***slams door***

 **Tehg...watch out,he wanted revenge on what you do on him..**

"He really mad huh?"

 **He is,Shinji. He is... Now disclaimer!**

"You never knows do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia and OCs except Dark and this story. Those are belong to their respective owners"

 **[Ahem,I hope you don't mind if I talk here]**

 **Narrator? Why you breaking the wall?**

 **[Who cares anyway?]**

 **Nevermind...I hire you for reasons**

 **[Ahah well why we still in here anyway?]**

 **I don't know,lets start it already!?**

* * *

 **[Ahem sorry for interfering and delaying the chapter]**

 **Chapter 7 : Operation : Booms Eye**

 **3rd Pov**

So finally 3rd Pov? Wow... **"GET WORKING DAMMIT!?"**

Sorry..

"So we're destroyed half of industrial site of Lastation?" asked Shinji

"Yeah,we did" answered Shadow

"What target we have now?"

"We do have Planeptune,Lowee and Leanbox but I suggest Planeptune..." suggested Shadow

"Hmm good idea" Shinji nods

They moved their cruiser to their destination,Planeptune. Now they may have encounter a storm (maybe Falcom) or technical problems but they go in smooth journey.

What we have now when Dark struggling to find way to back to his cruiser?

"Dammit,I'm late! I should find another way and it the only way that means...Lastation..." Dark said in anger

He went to Lastation in disguise and also put in name as Carl.

"Well,welcome me to Lastation" muttered Dark

He saw half of the industrial site wrecked down by his cruiser.

"Did my cruiser did that?" asked himself

He saw Tehg and the others

 _"I need to act normal"_ thought Dark

He walk straight and pass them

"That guy look strange" He heard Vert said

 _"God please don't call me.."_ He thought in sweat

"Hey you over there!" Now he heard Uni said

He turned back

"Why you just look suspicious?" She asked

"I don't know" He tried to act casually

"You looking familiar" Tehg said

"If you don't know,my names Carl" said Dark to keep his disguise

"Oh sorry if we interfere your work,Carl" said Nepgear

"Its okay and I need to go" said Dark

He successfully escaped from being detected..

How clever...

He followed them from behind and stealthy..

He removed his disguise or otherwise the disguise won't work at all.

He also ready his M86L Mk II (yet another prototype of machinegun that shoot lasers) and aim..

What he aiming is Neptune...

He loaded his M86L Mk II with stun ammos

He shoot few burst of shots on Neptune..

"NEPU!" He heard Neptune yelled

"Who's there?" Tehg shouted

No response

Dark tried to shoot again and this time on Nepgear..

Nepgear was side of her stunned sister

He shoot again and once again it hit.

"Kyaa!" and she's down

Dark ran away after that and also make sure Tehg don't follow him.

 _"Nep sisters is stunned that reduced my troublesome later on..."_ He thought

Now back to the two *slurp* ah...I love drink some coffee...

"We arrived at Planeptune huh?"

"Yeah" Shinji said

"I think they all in Lastation..so thats good" Shadow predicted

What Shadow predict was true,they all in Lastation..

"Ok shoot the buildings!"

 ***boom***

More buildings down

"Hahaha this job is awesome!"

"It is, Shadow" Shinji said

 ***ring ring***

"Huh a call? Oh its Dark" Shinji said

"Hey Dark,hows going bud?" Shinji greeted him

"It kinda fine here also I stunned the Nep sisters" Dark said

"Oh thats good" Shinji said

"Can you pick me up in Planeptune?"

"We're already in Planeptune!"

"Oh really?" Dark said in confusion

"Yeah"

"Ok,see you there" Dark ended the call

All now we have left is Steven,Michael and the team

"They going to Lowee huh?" Steven said

He keep stalking Bryce without end

"This is getting interesting"

Now the team!

"All tanks and aircraft! Report with changed plan. They headed for Lowee!" Michael said

And all done..

I need some rest... **"Goddammit Narrator!"**

* * *

 **Boss Pov**

 **We have some Nep sister stunned huh?**

 **I hope they last long enough**

 **I have some suprise for them in Planeptune**

 **While I trying to do this**

 **Something might happen...**

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Dammit Author! You don't let me rest! I'm sleepy you know! **"Your problems"**

Whatever, back to Dark

"Wow,I supposed ready for long journey.." Dark muttered

He walked through the forest and also heard someone talk...

"Is he in here?" She said

 _"Shit, they want to find_ _me"_ Dark thought

He run as fast as he could and hide

He still sense the CPUs (except Neptune and Nepgear,they stunned for 3 days) around his location...

He may be found...but he can't think that right now..

All he can do is run to Planeptune

He run and finally...

"Ow!" He shouted as he tripped on roots..

 _"Shit! Shit! SHIT!"_ He yelled in his thought

"There he is!" He heard Uni said

He back up and run! Luckily,he almost there...

"Hey Dark! Come up here fast!" Shinji greeted Dark while saw few CPUs

"Shadow! Shoot them!"

CPUs greeted by heavy barrage of fire..

They retreated..

"Whoa Dark, you really do it huh?"

"Yeah, kinda tripped on roots so...yeah"

"Lets rest and wait..."

* * *

 **[Finally A/N]**

 **Hey at least you do great job until I can feel 1k words. You deserve some rest**

 **[Thank you *fell asleep*]**

 **Ok so guys,I have PM talk with Tehg and we truced now**

 **Also where Dark gone to?**

 **I hope he safe when he meet him...**

 **Ok guys,please leave some reviews so I can answers**

 **I want to say,0n3dge. I already said right that almost every stuffs happen now in Tehg dimension**

 **I have messed with Testu Doturu that I kinda insert threat on it**

 **I having some great day to PMing**

 **Wow...**

 **Anyway,you guys should wait for hdn-a digital adventure**

 **He will updated soon enough**

 **I don't know how much I just talk in here so**

 **Shinji! Lets party!**

 **[Ahem,yes I'm a narrator that kinda have same like Plutia except I'm not sadist which is good**

 **and guys,thank you so much reading this and I question you**

 **How many OCs I used**

 **and**

 **What is the Dark actual plan?**

 **Leave review for answer on next chapter so peace out!]**


	9. Chapter 8 : New Tactic

**Yet I still crying of the incident (of Chapter 22)**

 **[Whats wrong,Author?]**

 **Nothing. You can't even help me if I told you!**

 **[...]**

 **Shinji,its Review time...**

* * *

 **To 0n3dgegaming : No I haven't noticed even a bit**

 **To xX UltiAnimeAlex Xx : That maybe what we do now...**

* * *

 **I wonder what could happen do Dark. He left here severals hour ago...**

"Yeah"

 **[You're right]**

 **Its getting more awkward since Noble Maibigbutt...*trying to restain from laugh but failed* HAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAH**

 ***knock (by frying pan)***

 **OW! You don't need to knock me on head with that,do you?**

"Then stop laughing!"

 **Well sorry,even I knew it as his subscriber I don't know why he's here..**

 **You can call me weird but its true he also played HDN and made the funny mistake on last nepisode of Re;birth 2**

 **I don't know why I'm out from topics right now..**

 **[And we wasting time for the chapter]**

 **Really? Oh look...*reads Chapter 19***

 **...**

 **[Oh god]**

 **DARK!**

"Whats wrong?"

 **COME TO ME! *running to Dark***

"What the?!"

 ***close door***

 **[...]**

"..."

 **[Can you read the disclaimer now?]**

"You never knows do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia and OCs except Dark and this story. Those are belong to their respective owners"

 **[Okay,lets leave him alone as...giving his experience of Plutia to Dark...*sweating*]**

* * *

 **[Making some updating to formats...]**

 **Chapter 8 : New tactical of the Syndicate**

 **[And also may mention other game stuffs? Wait,I shouldn't be in here!]**

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

 **Somewhere in the HQ..**

"Boss,Mission is a failure" said Steven. He smirk for split second.

 **"Huh? What is the reason it failed?"** said the Boss

"Bryce and other guy defeated Michael and killed our assassins" explained Steven

 _'He never knows the real reason'_ thought Steven

 **"I guess we haven't much time. Michael is the only leader left there but since he defeated,we need to protect the HQ. Dark,Shinji and Shadow will stay but we send them some undetected 'ally'"** said the Boss (again)

 **"For now,you dismissed"**

"Understood"

Steven left the room

 **"I have to call them..."**

He open his phone and dial..

 ***Start of Call***

 **"Hey Dark"**

"Oh hey boss! Is there something you want to tell me?"

 **"Of course,Steven and I have to leave you guys in this dimension as no one else could lead the team in Bryce's dimension. I leave you some "ally" to help you"**

"Oh god,you really have to deploy 'it'?"

 **"Yes! I put up some specialized forcefield on our base to prevent 'it' to 'attack' you"**

"Ok..."

 **"I guess I have to end the call now. Activate the specialized forcefield on your cruiser. Don't forget to tell the squadrons!"**

"See you later"

 ***End of Call***

 ** _'This is scary but it the only choice for now'_** thought the Boss

He enter the Bio-lab

 **"Is the 'dart' ready?"**

"Yes boss!" said the scientists

He grabbed the 'dart',loaded it to the special type of sniper

The guards follow the Boss until the border of Planeptune

 **[I'm sorry if you mad,Tehg]**

He aimed on some random citizen and shoot

 ***boom***

"Ouch! What was hitting me?" said the random citizen

 ** _'Now the virus will spread throughout the Gamindustri!'_** he thought

 **"Lets move on to our main HQ!"** ordered the Boss

"Yes sir!" said the guards

 **[This was some random and badass idea]**

 **At the Cruiser...**

Dark stunned after the call...

"Hey Dark! Are you alright?" said Shinji

"Huh? Oh I'm alright just..." said Dark

"Just what?" asked Shinji in confusion

"The Boss called. He said he will protect the main HQ and he said he sent us some 'ally' to assist us" explained Dark

"Did he really used it?" He said in shock

"Yes! Quick call our squadrons!"

Shinji quickly get hold of the radio and contact the leaders

"All leaders! This is important. Our boss released some 'ally' and I wanted you guys activate the shield immediately!"

"WHAT?!" said the leaders

"I know you guys shocked but its true! Activate it now!"

Shinji end the transmission

"Well,I guess we see the results" said Dark

 **At the main HQ...**

"Uni got controlled!" said the mind control operator

"That's good as we need to eliminate Tehg!"

"Hey guys! Boss coming back!" said his member

"That's good to tell him this news!" he said happily

The Boss entered the room

"Hey boss! We got Uni controlled now!" said the operator

 **"I'm say nice job to all of you! We can get him eliminated from now on!"** The Boss said

"Thank you!" They said in unison

 **"I have to go now.."**

The Boss left the room

"Okay guys,lets get this plan done!" said the operator

 **At the Bio-lab...**

"Sir! I have discovered that we can evolve our 'weapon'" said one of the scientists

"Make it infectious!" said the Bio-lab leader

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 **Temporary Cliffhanger**

 **[Well..*reads the message* Hey You never knows! Come,I hope you can read this!]**

 **Give me a sec!**

"Mmph!"

 ***reads* Oh really? I guess I made a mistake...**

 **Sorry Dark!**

"Where the heck you learn that torture?!"

 **From the sadist**

* * *

 **Shadow Pov**

After the explaination,I went to Planeptune to see how it goes while I wearing suit

 _'Whoa..'_ I thought...while seeing this newspaper

At least 10 citizens having coma in the hospital

 _'Did our 'weapon' make them sick?'_ I asked in my head

That may be the start of the chaos...in the Gamindustri!

* * *

 **Sorry guys but each temporary cliffhanger will marked as the chapter almost end**

 **The holiday I having is on its end and I will post the chapter once each 2 weeks**

 **I'm not saying I can read fan fictions once 2 weeks**

 **Every weekends I will read every single stories that I loved**

 **To 0n3dgegaming and Tehg200**

 **You guys can continue the story with the ideas in the chapter I made**

 **So thats all for now and peace out**

 **[To xX UltiAnimeAlex Xx, I think I make sure you edit the next chapter]**


	10. The end?

**Hey guys,this is You never knows**

 **I just want to say that this story going to get abandoned**

 **So as well as I kinda focusing on...**

 **8 GAMES!**

 **I not making fanfic with those games I played. You can know the reason why this story will abandoned maybe in SBMKII chapters**

 **This mark maybe the end of this fanfic BUT doesn't mean I stop messing around**

 **I maybe make another ****** based on ****** chapters(I can't spoil most of it)**

 **So yeah. Sorry anyway guys**

 **Peace Out!**

 **[Chapter 13 - 16 of SBMKII maybe have some plot from this story. You can't find it anymore since I edited]**


End file.
